A Place To Call Home
by Storyluver101
Summary: Naruto comes home after two years of training to find that the village and the one he loves are in terrible danger. His enimies ORchimaru and... Saskue? Emotions rise friendships are broken and new relationships bloom, can Naruto pull through?
1. Coming Home

Chapter 1

_**Naruto POV**_

Naruto was finally going back to the village after two years of training with Jarihaya. Jarihaya had just told him that morning that his training was complete and he could go back to the village.

Naruto had packed his things and headed off as sat as he could. _I can't wait to get back to the village everyone are Jonin already so I'll have a lot of work ahead of me…still being a genine and all. _Naruto thought deeply narrowly missing a tree.

He saw the tops of buildings and quickly sped up, the gates to the village coming into view. He saw he saw Jarihaya leaning against one of the doors and he stared at him bemusedly.

"Why'd I have to run the whole way then?" Naruto asked, Jarihaya shrugged

"Your still my knucklehead student and ran off before thinking anything through." He smirked turning away from Naruto and into the village. "Everyone is excited to see the new Naruto though I have no idea how they found out you were coming." Jarihaya said over his shoulder laughing then jumping onto the roof of the nearest building and disappearing.

Naruto shook his head and walked through the gates of his dearly missed village. "Hey! It's Naruto!" One of the guards said and the one sitting next to him smiled and they both waved to Naruto as he passed their post at the gate.

Naruto smiled and waved back, as he passed through the village he received smiles and many ninjas stopped work to talk with him. When Naruto finally reached his apartment the person he found waiting there surprised him.

_**Hinata POV**_

Hinata had been excited when she heard that Naruto was back at the village. Her pending crush on him hadn't evaporated in the slightest bit, but it had definitely grown.

Hinata had mustered all the confidence she had in her body to decide to wait for Naruto at his apartment. She had brushed her hair until it shone and put on the best dress that she had.

It pronounced her every curve that had been hidden in her ninja clothes. She had spent a few hours before getting food prepared for them and made sure she made plenty of ramen.

She arrived at Naruto's apartment and stood in the hallway nervously. She was debating weather to just leave the food at his doorstep and to run away as fast as she could. But then she remembered how her father had told her she had to pick a husband soon or he would.

She shuddered at having her father pick her husband, she had noticed many guys staring at her but she had only felt creeped out. The only person she had eyes for was Naruto, the person standing in front of her right now.

_**Naruto POV**_

"Hinata?" Naruto asked staring at the indigo haired angel standing in front of his door.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted blushing furiously "Um…I…brought you lunch!" Hinata said shoving the package out in front of her. Naruto smiled ( not the big goofy smiles like when he was younger more of a… sincere smirk?)

"C'mon in then." He said

_**Hinata POV**_  
Hinata almost fainted as she saw Naruto's smile and how much he'd grown into a…man. Then he had asked her to come into his apartment! Hinata felt her face heat up as she quickly moved over to let Naruto pass and was achingly aware of the miniscule space between them.

Naruto pushed the door open and held it open for Hinata. They set the food out on the table and Naruto quickly dug in. Hinata ate slowly and nervously.

After Naruto was finish demolishing all the food he leaned back in his chair. "You've become quite the cook Hinata." He said smiling and laughing as Hinata blushed and looked at her barely touched food. "

You're still as nervous as before I left, huh?" he asked. Hinata blushed even harder,

"H-How are you? N-Naruto-kun?" she asked. And she sat smiling for the next hour as Naruto recalled his two years of training in detail.

But Hinata didn't care because she was spending time with the only person she really, truly cared about. Hinata tried her best to appear like she wasn't on the verge of fainting and laughed and commented on Naruto's story at various points.

_**NPOV**_

"You've really changed a lot, Hinata." Naruto said after a moment of silence. Hinata's eyes widened and she smiled "In a good way of course." Naruto added quickly.

"Well, You've changed too Naruto." Hinata replied. "In a good way of course" she said mimicking him. They both laughed and Naruto stood up.

"Let's go on a walk its beautiful outside." He said, and he was right, while they were talking it had turned into night and thousands of twinkling stars could be seen. Hinata and Naruto walked through the quickly emptying streets.

Naruto saw that Hinata was pushing herself past her shyness to tell Naruto all he had missed during his training, and he admired her confidence. He suddenly found he couldn't take his eyes of Hinata and he couldn't figure out why. (Yep, still as stupid as ever)

_**HPOV**_

"What about Sakura?" Naruto asked _Of course, he probably still has a crush on Sakura _Hinata thought sadly.

"S-she's on a mission now they should be back in a few days." Hinata replied turning away so Naruto couldn't see the tears in her eyes. _Now he's going to think I'm a baby! _Hinata thought.

"Hey… are you alright?" Naruto asked stopping. They had reached the park and Hinata started at a swinging swing. Naruto slipped his hand through Hinata's and sat down on a bench pulling her down next to him.

"You know one important thing I learned while I was away?" Naruto asked staring at the sky. Hinata shook her head and furiously blinked away her tears. "To cherish everyone who's important to me, because I could lose them in a blink of an eye." As he was talking the cloud that was covering the moon moved away and basked them in light.

_**NPOV**_

Naruto looked down at Hinata (he grew A LOT) and he **FINALLY** realized that he loved Hinata. He had wrapped his arm over her shoulder and leaned down just as Hinata stretched up and when their lips met everything around them disappeared.

HPOV

OMG! Naruto's…he's…we're…! Was pretty much the only coherent thought Hinata had before Naruto broke the kiss off. His electric blue eyes stared into Hinata's and she could hardly breathe. "I should get you home." He whispered and Hinata nodded but they both sat staring into each other's eyes before Naruto pulled Hinata into another kiss.

Hinata quietly slipped into her family's estate and tried to tiptoe to her room.

"Hinata." Just that one word from her father chilled her to the bone. Hinata squeaked and stumbled over the carpet.

"F-Father!" she gasped.

"You're a ninja, act as one." He commanded turning on the light and glaring at her. "If you are trying to sneak in why would you use the door?" he asked scornfully. Hinata felt herself blush and wish that Naruto was there to defend her.

_NO! I have to show Naruto that I've changed! That I'm more confident…and a better fighter!" _Hinata stood straighter and stop staring at the ground. Then after a moments hesitation she stared her father right in the eye, and though she was scared she stood her ground.

Her father's eyes widened and then he composed himself again. "Where were you?" he asked his eyes boring into Hinata's as if he would find the truth there. "I was out, Father" Hinata answered

"With who?" He asked.

"Naruto, father" Hinata answered then instantly felt dread her father for some reason despised Naruto and Hinata didn't know why. _Was it because he beat Neji in the Chunin Exams? _Hinata forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

"And you were out this late?" He said, the questions were coming so quickly Hinata almost started to panic.

"We had dinner" she said, slightly blushing. Hinata saw the anger in her Father's eyes and strained with the control on her body as she was about to flinch.

"So you like Naruto" he said, this time it was not a question but a statement. Hinata nodded

"Very much, Father" she said surprising herself. He father nodded,

"I approve." He said Hinata gasped

"F-father?" she stuttered. "If he can beat and change a people like Neji and Gaara, then maybe there is hope for you. It would be the wisest choice you've ever made picking that boy."

The Hyuga clan leaders eyes were as cold as ever as he said this and Hinata felt like crying. _I'm so stupid for trying to make him see me for who I am. Why do I even try? _She nodded her head, but did not take her eyes from her father's.

No matter what this was a battle she would not give up on, she would show he father that she could be… _would be _better than anything he could have ever imagined.


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 2

_**Sasuke POV**_

Sasuke flew through the trees tracking the reason for his existence for his such hard work since he was just a child. Itachi probably knew he was there but was baiting him. Sasuke knew that they would be within the radar of the Leaf Village soon and he had to stop Itachi before the plan was ruined.

Itachi suddenly stopped and whirled around. Sasuke flew unto a nearby tree branch and listened for his brother's first move. A second later he whirled around and his kunai met with his brother's, spark's flew everywhere and his brother smirked. "A fight to the death, brother"

**********************************************************************************….

Hours later Sasuke was leaning against a tree blood seeping from all his wounds and panting hard. _If I don't finish this…I'm dead! _Sasuke ducked as his brother came at him again. _Now! _He thought and lunged for his brother his kunai flashing in the moon light. His brother smirked and easily deflected it Sasuke saw his chance and struck his brother in his weak spot.

Sasuke heard a gasp and smiled to himself, he had gotten it! Itachi stumbled back clutching his wound,

"Go, ahead…finish me! FINISH ME!" Itachi screamed and Sasuke hesitated all he had wanted was revenge… but to kill his brother? His own blood, he had done it with no problem! Sasuke clenched his fist then sprinted forward in his last spurt of energy and slammed his brother back in his secret technique he had spent so much time training with Orochimaru.

His brother slumped to the ground and as he took his last breath he smiled "Your just like me, little brother." Then with that he died. Sasuke- half dead- sprinted away, he didn't care where but just to get away from those words and that body. He slowed almost an hour later and collapsed on the forest floor breathing heavily. _I'm going to die, I want to die. I have nothing, no one, I threw it all away. _His eyes closed and he embraced the darkness,

_**Sakura POV **_

Team Ten and Sakura were flashing through the forest heading back to the village and Sakura spanned out her chakra to calculate the distance they had to go. _I don't think Ino can go much longer… she said she can, but it looks really bad. _

Sakura thought then she picked up a signal, someone was hurt. Her medical skills kicked in and she stopped running. "You guys go ahead, I sense a ninja nearby I'll just check up on it." She assured them. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow but nodded

"We'll talk about this later" he murmured so only Sakura could hear, before launching off his branch and leading the rest of his team away. Sakura immediately set off for the fading signal.

She stopped a few feet away from the source of the signal and hid behind a tree, assessing the situation. The person was barley alive and had injuries all over their body. Sakura immediately set to work stripping off the scraps of clothes that were left on his body. She materialized a stretcher and lifted the body onto it sending all her chakra into her arms so she could work quickly and efficiently.

In no time she had him bandaged and fresh clothes to keep him warm. Then a frown flashed across her face, how was she going to move him? She quickly looked around and spied a alcove in a nearby tree that she could hide him in until she was able to come back. She pushed his long hair back to inspect his face and gasped. It was Sasuke! He was back! Her Sasuke was back.

_**Danzo POV**_

Danzo tapped his desk lazily and stared out the window at the Leaf Village. _His _village he thought approvingly, Shizune walked in her head bowed. "Sir, he has arrived." She said.

"Send him in." Danzo commanded. Shizune nodded and soon after Orochimaru stepped into his office.

"Danzo" he said, Danzo held back a shudder and nodded his head.

"Orochimaru" he answered, "You've decided to join my cause?" he asked.

"I've decided to listen to what you propose." _Idiot, he has no idea what he's getting into. _Danzo thought, little did he know that Orochimaru was also thinking the same thing. But the difference was; Orochimaru had been playing this game for awhile and Danzo was just toying with the controls.

"You and I could work together to bring this damned village to their knees!" Orochimaru hissed "They need to pay for what the deprived from you, from me! Soon Sasuke will be ready and I will be able to rule this village." Power flared in his eyes and Danzo gripped his desk in fear.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yes, in his search for power he has forgotten everything that ever meant anything to him. His friends and this village. I sent him after his brother, of course he thought he had made every choice himself, but this whole time his has been under my power. He should be somewhere in this forest to weak to leave, he will be discovered soon enough and they will him back, no doubt. Even after all he's done to them, and once he's in…" Orochimaru chuckled. "The fun begins." His tongue snapped out and licked his lips, officially creeping Danzo out. Danzo snapped his fingers and two ninja appeared,

"Escort him out of the village make sure nobody sees." _This is a secret and I want to make sure it stays that way. This village will pay for depriving me of power for this long! I will make sure of that!_


	3. Lost Tears

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke POV**

Sakura nursed Sasuke back to health over the next few weeks. When he came into consciousness he was weary of her. But then he began to trust her, and Sakura found that the old Sasuke she knew was gone. This Sasuke was hallowed and empty. His whole existence had been based on killing his brother but now that Itachi was dead, Sasuke didn't know what to do.

He hadn't bothered making friends besides the genine teams he grew up with, and he barely knew them now. His only real friend, he realized had been Naruto. Naruto, would Naruto forgive him? For what he was about to do; would anyone in the Leaf Village ever forgive him?

He owed it to Orochimaru though. Without Orochimaru he wouldn't ever been able to beat his brother. But… he couldn't shake of the feeling that he would regret this. Betraying the only people who had been important to him. Orochimaru knew this would happen! He wanted Sasuke to come back to him in the end.

I hope our friendship will last this Naruto, Sasuke thought.


	4. Reunion and Pain

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Sakura POV**_

People had begun to notice me disappearing for awhile every few days so it had become inevitable; I had to bring him into the village. It was the only way to keep an eye on him without people noticing. I would hide him in my apartment, sleeping on the couch for awhile wouldn't be too bad. I hid in the shadows and jumped from roof to roof, Sasuke's arm slung over my shoulders. Sasuke coughed spitting up some blood over the tiles.

"Hold on, it's not much further" I assured him, a few seconds later we landed on the balcony in front of my apartment. I slid the door open and shut it behind me. Sasuke was getting heavier by the second and I couldn't hold him up any longer without using more chakra. And that would mean less chakra to heal him and use at the hospital. I slowly leaned him down onto one of the twin beds that furnished my room. Since Ino got married and moved out I'd had the place to myself.

I sighed, he'd be okay until I got back. I ran to where I sensed Naruto's chakra. I had sensed it ever since I had gotten back from my mission but I hadn't had time to visit him. Naruto had the most chakra out of anyone in the village so it was hard not to notice him.

I landed in between to buildings and watched Naruto and Hinata at the park. I gasped when they kissed. Since when had they been together? Why couldn't I have that kind of romance? I sighed and sat to wait. Naruto and Hinata made out for almost and half hour.

I sensed Hinata leave and stood up, walking out of the shadows.

"Naruto" I called. He jumped and turned around, then he blushed and ducked his head.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and walked forward until he was within easy hearing range.

"I need to show you something" I whispered. He quickly became serious and nodded. He'd changed a lot. I noted, the old Naruto would have immediately started to try and guess what it was and piss me off. He followed me back to my apartment and into my room.

"What is it?" He asked blushing to be in such a private place. I pointed to the bed on the far side of the room and stepped back allowing him to walk forward to it. But Naruto stood frozen in the doorway.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly. His head snapped up and he glared at me tensing then realizing who it was and relaxing. He swung his legs out of the bed and stopped staring back at Naruto in shock.

"You" Naruto said

"You" Sasuke said

Then they both laughed. "You haven't changed one bit baka." Sasuke joked. "Always following me." Naruto smirked and shook his head

"And your still and self- centered jerk, so what?" he countered. Then his smiled disappeared and he frowned. "Why?" he asked, Sasuke looked away.

"You know why."

Naruto laughed harshly and shook his head. "No I don't, we're friends and friends don't do that to each other. What happened?" Sasuke stared at him then looked away again.

"You know-"

"Yeah Sasuke, I know, all that 'break the bond' crap! But can't you understand the bond between us was the first I'd ever had! And I won't take that risk again." Naruto backed out of the room and was gone before either Sakura or Sasuke could react.

Sakura stood shocked, she'd thought Naruto would have been as happy as her to see Sasuke. But Naruto had pushed him aside without a thought. All the hard work they'd put into before to try and get him back. To remind him he still had a _chance._ How could he?

Sasuke sighed and sat on his bed, "I'm sorry." It was said so quietly Sakura didn't immediately realize he was talking to her. Tears filled her eyes and she walked over to him sitting next to him on the bed.

Sasuke had would have never said something like that before. She knew then for sure part of him actually did regret leaving them. Leaving _her. _He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry, Sakura." He whispered again.

_For what I'm about to do…._

(**A/N SURPRISE! Haha! Now you want to know what Sasuke's up to don't you?)**

"It's okay Sasuke. W-we can make new memories. We c-can be _happy _again. It'll take some time. But you can have the life you've always deserved.'

_**Naruto POV**_

_That bastard. _Naruto flew over rooftops. People were waking up and the sun was slowly lighting up the village.

_Thinking he can come back and one apology will cut it. I won't trust him. I can't trust him. Not until he proves himself. Not until I know the Sasuke I knew, isn't gone. _Naruto felt like punching something. He felt like punching _him. _Making someone _pay. _

He knew he had to calm down, use his training. But it was way past that. He'd never been good at reacting to curveballs. He'd already written Sasuke off. And now he was back. He was over the wall and flying through the trees. His feet barely touching the branches.

The journey to the field seemed shorter than usual. Naruto went straight to the dummies and used his most powerful jutsus to obliterate them. But he still wasn't satisfied. He had to release this _anger. _

He slammed his fist down against a rock, hitting it until it was dust and his hands were bleeding. Then he took down a tree, and another, and another. His hands screamed in pain but he kept punching. Channelling all his anger out of his body.

He released and animal-like snarl and ripped down another tree pounding it to the ground. He felt the fox's chakra start to mix with his and his eyes flare red. It's mark running down his cheeks.

He slammed both fists into the ground, making a crater half the size of the village and knocking down dozens of trees. He stood in the center, breathing hard. But it _still _wasn't enough. This anger, it was eating him alive. He had to get rid of it.

"Naruto?" Naruto spun around to see…

Hinata.

(A.N. _**Oh snap!)**_

Naruto was beyond words he turned away from Hinata and grabbed a rock closing his hand around it a squeezing it until it was dust and blew through his fingers. He screamed in rage and grabbed anything in his way, crushing it until it was no more.

"Naruto! Naruto! Please! Stop it!" Hinata was calling to him. He spun around glaring at her. He didn't _want _to stop. Then he saw the tears in her eyes. "Please…Naruto, please…stop." Suddenly his anger was gone. Blown away with the wind.

The fox withdrew his chakra quickly realizing that this time he wasn't going to come out. When it did Naruto realized what he had done. Exhaustion rained on his body and he had no feeling in his hands. They were unrecognizable, covered in blood. The slightest movement from them caused searing pain.

But he ignored it and wrapped his arms around Hinata. She sobbed into his chest. He'd never let her see him like this. Possessed. Like some animal. He knew it would scare her. And it pained him to ever think that his love would ever have a reason to be scared of him.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that. I just lost my cool. I'm sorry." She shook in his arms and every sob that broke through her lips was like a kunai punching into his chest.

He should have been more careful. Gotten further away. She should have never seen this. He picked her up bridal style and ran back to the village. Someone would stumble upon the scene and he didn't want to be there when they did.

Getting to his apartment he threw open the door and set Hinata on the couch. He started to boil tea and started a pot of soup. Two years with pervert sage taught him a lot of new things.

"Hinata." He said softly. Her tear-filled eyes met his and she held back her sobs, sitting up. "You're hurt." She said wiping her eyes. "Here, let me help you." She stood up and went to the kitchen taking the emergency kit out of a cabinet.

"Hinata…" Naruto said helplessly as she fumbled to get the box open through her tears.

"N-no. I c-can…I can do this!" she sobbed pulling back when he went to help her. She opened the box and took out healing cream. But her hand shook too much to screw it open. "I-I can do this…" she murmured to herself.

She took and deep breath and looked at Naruto. She smiled and wiped away her tears. "I'm okay." She said. She went to his bathroom and came back with a damp rag and cleaned to blood of his hands. He winced and she blushed, quickly apologizing. He laughed and shook his head.

He'd never realized how strong Hinata _really _was until now. He watched as she covered his hands with ointment and then bandaged them. She had started to wipe some blood off his face when he stopped her. Placing his hand over hers. She froze staring at him, thinking she'd done something wrong. He smiled slightly and leaned closer capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Hinata, was still getting used to the fact that her dream had finally come true. That she could finally hug Naruto and have a reason to. She could finally kiss him. Finally express how much he meant to her. But it still surprised her and made her heart pound every time he kissed her.

_**Just wait. I'm building up to where all the surprises start to happen. You don't see them coming!**_


	5. Comfort

_**Naruto POV**_

Naruto opened his eyes to see the most beautiful person ever lying next to him in his bed. At first he couldn't believe it but he could get used to the idea. It had become a routine thing for Hinata to sleep over at Naruto's place. Hinata usually came over upset after an argument with her father. Naruto saw how it was eating her and quickly got her out of there.

At first she was nervous, living with him. But they'd had so much fun together. And Naruto would often help her train when she wasn't working at the hospital. Hinata was a permanent part of his life now. And he didn't want it any other way. He smiled as he watched her sleep. The sun rose slowly and lit the room and with a jolt Naruto realized he'd overslept. He slipped out of bed and into his clothes. After making a quick breakfast and leaving a plate and note on the table for Hinata he started to head out.

He passed by the door and stared at her sleeping form. He gave her one last kiss before heading out the door and make up for lost training.

No way.

In his field.

He couldn't believe it.

Sasuke stood still in the enter of Naruto's training field. He slowly stepped forward and opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and his hand started to gather chakra. Naruto growled and ran forward drawing a kunai throwing at his former friend's back. Sasuke neatly dodged it while turning around and stared at Naruto. He didn't notice the doppelganger that had been transformed as the kunai behind him until it was too late.

The doppelganger slammed him into the ground and Naruto strolled over to the struggling pair. He stood a few feet away and waited for Sasuke to stand. Sasuke sent a burst of chakra through his back and into the doppelganger. Then he pushed himself to his feet. The two stared each other down.

"_I have only one goal in life. And that is revenge. If giving my body to Orochimaru helps me achieve that, then I would do it in a heartbeat…"_

The person that said that wasn't the Sasuke you knew. Naruto reminded himself. It was a monster. A soulless monster.

"_I must get stronger, and to do that I must break our bonds!" _

The two other times Naruto had confronted Sasuke on the subjected hadn't ended well. Naruto had almost died the first time. He _had _died. And if it weren't for Kakashi he wouldn't have made it back. He tried. To forgive Sasuke, to accept him back. Countless times he'd tried. Sasuke had just hurt him more each time.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto voice was cold.

"We need to talk." Sasuke said casually leaning back on one leg. The way he always tried to keep that 'not caring' air around him always got to Naruto. He meant he was afraid of facing what was inevitable. Naruto wouldn't let that go on much longer.

"Are you sure? Because before you didn't seem so eager." Naruto's voice didn't get any warmer. He eyes would've made any person scared.

"Before… I talked to Sakura yesterday. And—"Sasuke stopped again, not sure how to continue. Naruto scoffed and turned away. He'd slept through the day all yesterday. With Hinata… He blinked shaking his head slightly, he had to focus. This was the problem with having that one special person. They were your greatest weakness.

"You realized what a douche you'd been? You realized that we're all you have now? That we've _been_ your family for years now? Yeah. Maybe if you'd listen before you would've realized that. Now get the hell out of my sight."

"Naruto!" Sasuke had taken a step forward, surprise and hurt written on his face. Naruto realized he was being harsh, but he didn't care. He had every right to be mad.

"I said go away!"

"Please! Naruto I just- I… I'm sorry…really, I am." Those two words weren't enough for Naruto. Sorry wouldn't cut it. Sorry didn't even begin to cover it. Naruto's anger was just mixed feelings. Hurt, betrayal, sadness, loss. It had all turned to anger. And Naruto was having a hard time containing it.

"_Sorry? Sorry! _You did all those horrible things to _so _many people. And come back and say _sorry?_ Sasuke don't you understand? I'm done trusting you. Sakura? She loves you. She'll ignore everything just as long as she can have you. But I can't just push that all aside. Your telling me that you just came clean like that? Your done with Orochimaru? You and I both know he wouldn't let you go that easily. He still wants you. He's still using you isn't he? _Isn't he?"_

Naruto was shouting by the end and Sasuke could no longer meet his eyes.

"I knew it. If you can't even be truthful with me how can you except me to forgive you? Just go. Go."

When he saw Sasuke wasn't going to leave, Naruto turned and launched himself back into the forest. And he didn't turn back when Sasuke called after him.

_**Danzo POV**_

Danzo unfolded the note from the messenger bird.

_Sasuke has been planted. We will communicate to him, the attack will begin on his signal. _

Danzo smiled. The village would fall. And then he could finally build the village he'd always dreamed of. Now Sasuke, it wouldn't do to have them running free around his village. He'd have someone locate and watch them. He didn't trust Orochimaru _that _much.

_**Naruto POV**_

Naruto threw his apartment door open and slammed it behind him. Since he couldn't train physically he'd had to stop by the library and check out books to strengthen his techniques mentally. That pissed him off even more. He didn't read books unless one of his sensei's forced him to as part of his training.

Hinata had been cleaning in the kitchen and jumped when the door slammed. She hurried to the front hall to see what all the commotion was about and watched as Naruto threw his shoes into the coat closet and fell onto the couch letting his books fall onto the coffee table.

Hinata sat next to him and waited, knowing Naruto would want to vent. "I can trust you with anything right?"

"Anything." Hinata confirmed. Naruto sighed and looked at her with tortured eyes.

"I'm sorry for being so intolerable lately. It's just… Sasuke's back. And he apologized and everything. But I can't trust him again. I just…_can't._ Is it wrong of me Hinata?"

Hinata sat shocked for a second but then mentally slapped herself. If she was going to be there for Naruto she had to be prepared for anything. Naruto was set for great things. Which meant he would have great challenges. And she was the one who he would come to for help.

"No. It's not. But, did you let him explain? I know how you are Naruto." When Naruto eyes were suddenly hidden behind his bangs, it was all the answer she needed. Hinata sighed and gently took Naruto's injured hands into hers. "Tell me everything."

_**Short chapter I know but I'm planning everything carefully so bear with me! :D You won't regret it! \**_


	6. Surprises

_**Sakura POV**_

_**A Week Later**_

Finally, another days work done and over with. Sakura signed one last hospital release form and cleaned up her desk. 5:10 her clock read. If she didn't hurry she wouldn't make it home in time to get dinner started before Sasuke was home.

Just as Sakura put on her jacket and started to leave her office Hinata walked in. "Oh! Um, Hinata, come in!" Sakura walked back around the desk and sat down. Hinata sat down quickly and ducked her head. But not before Sakura saw the tears in them. "Hinata? What's wrong?"

_**Two days earlier**_

_**Hinata POV**_

After Naruto had spilled to Hinata it'd only made them closer. Every other thought she had was about Naruto. He walked her to work everyday, he talked like a man with no care in the world. But Hinata could tell that the situation with Sasuke was still troubling him. She'd tried to talk to him again about it but he denied anything was wrong every time.

Then Naruto started coming home late. He would be having conversations that stopped as soon as Hinata walked into the room. He was hiding something. Hinata decided not to force it out of him but to wait. Hoping he'd eventually tell her. But he didn't. She stayed up late at night worrying about him, trying to figure out what was happening.

But she was in the dark.

For the third day in a row, Hinata woke up alone. She sighed and got up stretching. As she padded into the living room she heard a creak from the back porch. She started for the back of the apartment but tripped over the edge of a chair. She hissed and hopped on one foot to the screen door.

It was still dark outside so she could barely make out the forms on the back porch. By the time she remembered to activate her Byakugan, the forms on the back porch scattered leaving only one. Hinata slid the door slowly open and deactivated her Byakugan. "Naruto?" she whispered. Naruto turned around and stared at Hinata. But it didn't seem like he _saw _her. He was thinking about something else.

He had a file in his hand that he had partially hidden behind his back. "What's that?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing babe, it's cold let's go inside." He wrapped his free arm over her shoulders and ushered her inside. Hinata was about to question him further but a sudden jolt in her stomach overcame her words. She rushed to the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet. This was what she got for losing sleep and meals worrying over Naruto.

"Hey, it's okay" Naruto soothed. Hinata had been so sick she hadn't noticed Naruto holding her hair up and putting a warm towel to her head. "Let's get you to bed."

"No," Hinata protested, "I have work, Naruto. And you and I are sparring today, and I have to buy groceries, I can't spend a day in bed!" Ignoring her protests Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

"Stay here, I have to go but I'll get someone to watch you." He gave her a quick kiss and was gone. Tears sprang to Hinata's eyes and she sobbed into her blankets. Naruto wouldn't leave her sick and alone in the apartment. He would have stayed home and taken care of her. Something was definitely wrong. But she felt too weak to do anything about it.

_**Back To Present**_

"So you want me to examine you?" Sakura asked, after listening to Hinata's explanation.

"And if you know anything about what Naruto is—"

"I'm sorry Hinata. I can't help you there."

"Sakura please! I—"

"Hinata," Sakura leaned forward on her desk and sighed. "Please, don't ask this of me. Naruto is doing the right thing protecting you. He's just looking out for you. He cares about you too much to get you involved in all this."

"In all what?" Hinata shouted, standing up quickly. Hinata's world suddenly shook violently and she had a falling sensation before everything went black.

Hinata groaned and opened her eyes. Blinded by the light she blinked and sat up. Her stomach lurched and she cried out in pain, collapsing back into her pillows. "Hey, hey, take it easy." Two hands landed her shoulders keeping her down. Her eyes found Naruto standing over her, his eyes filled with worry. "I'm okay Naruto. Really, I'm feeling much better."

"Hinata, you passed out. I never should have let Choji watch you. He was probably eating and gave you the opportunity to slip out. I can't _believe _ I let this happen to you. I should have spent more time with you Hinata. I'm sorry I'm not." Hinata looked down at the sheets blushing.

"Naruto…I have something to ask you." Hinata was sure her face was completely red now. But she needed to know.

"Sure." Naruto sat next to her on the bed and took her hand.

"What are you doing? I mean, being so secret about. I've asked everyone and even Sakura but everyone is keeping me in the dark. You trusted me with Sasuke. Can't you trust me with this?"

"Hinata, I-…You won't be in the dark for much longer, I promise. But for now I need you to trust me on this. Don't go searching around for answers Hinata, I'm begging you please, I just want you to be safe."

"Keep me safe from what? From who,Naruto? Please, I…I'm worried. I'm scared. I-I…I feel sick and I can't…I can't."

"You…can't what? Hinata, I'm begging you to. Please. For me, just do this."

"Fine."

"Okay?" Naruto tilted his head down so his eyes were level with hers.

"Okay." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. The door behind them opened and Sakura entered.

"Can I talk to Hinata?" The tone of Sakura's voice filled Hinata with dread. Naruto nodded and started to stand up but Hinata held on with a grip of steel.

"I'll come right back in." He assured her. He nodded to Sakura as he passed by and closed the door. Sakura sighed and sat down next to Hinata, right where Naruto had been sitting a few seconds before.

"When you passed out, I had a blood test taken for you." Sakura stared at Hinata for a few seconds and then grabbed Hinata's hands and squeezed, her eyes filled with tears and she smiled.

"Your pregnant!"

Then Hinata was burning.

_**Woah what? Hahahaha! And that's not all! What's Naruto hiding from Hinata? This is going to be in Hinata's POV for awhile…like until it all gets REALLY good and you guys go crazy trying to figure it out HAHAHAHA! Lotz of LUVVV!**_


	7. The Plan

_**Hinata POV**_

I was on fire.

Every nerve in my body was burning, not one place had been left untouched. Then an unbearable pain ripped through me. I bit my lip holding back a scream and felt blood trickling down my chin from my lip.

A dark chuckle rumbled. _**Hinata… **_Fear shook Hinata to her core. She felt another presence in her, but she knew that wasn't possible. What was happening?

_**Hinata…**_

_Please! Leave me alone! Get away from me!_

_**It has been tiresome in Naruto's body, I've used the link between you two through your baby to settle to yours. **_

_That seal! On Naruto's stomach, your what it contains? _

_**Correct.**_

_But I don't have that kind of protection. My body isn't equipped for that amount of chakra. That's why I've been so sick lately. _

_**Even if I were to return to Naruto's body you'd still be sick. The baby as much amount of chakra as it's father, and combined with your power. It won't be an easy task for you at all carrying that baby. **_

_Well if your going to come and go as you please. Could you…please, um, do it a little more…gently next time? Without all the passing out and burning up part. I need as much energy as I have just to move around. I can waste it so quickly._

_**I will not change so frequently. Your body does not equip my needs as well as Naruto's. I'll stay awhile longer though. Just to get away from all his planning.**_

_Planning? So you know what's going on? _

_**Yes, and I also know that you aren't supposed to know. So leave me in peace. I thought you wanted peace as well. **_

_Of course, I apologize. _

The burning dulled down and withdrew until it was all contained in her chest near the center of her chakra. She found it hard to breath, and she was still hotter than normal, but she could manage. Eventually.

Then she slept. She would need her energy.

"Hey." Sakura said softly when Hinata woke up. Dazed Hinata looked around the room.

It was empty and the blinds were pulled open, lighting up the too bright walls. Two chairs were placed against the wall across from both beds. Naruto was sitting in one of two across from Hinata's bed. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning against the wall.

"It's just a clone." Sakura informed her fixing her pillows. "He's not going to leave you alone until he knows your okay. And he doesn't trust anyone else to watch you."

"So he doesn't know about…" She looked down at her stomach and put her hand over stomach, rubbing it lightly. She still couldn't believe it. And if Naruto's clone heard, when they merged together he would know. She didn't want to put any more on his mind.

"No. I'll leave that one to you." Sakura placed the chart down and sat next to Hinata. "Wait," she said gauging Hinata's expression "You are going to tell him, right?"

"I…I really don't think it's the best to tell him right now while he's so busy. I don't want him to worry more about me. He's watching over me now, but if he found out I was pregnant I'd just be an even bigger weakness and he wouldn't let me go anywhere."

"Hinata, you need to tell Naruto. He cares about you."

"I don't want to stay cooped up all day! I want to be in this, a part of this! It isn't like Naruto to leave me here alone when I'm sick. I just want to know what's going on."

"I'm sorry Hinata. I can't." Sakura said, closing the subject.

Sudden anger flared through Hinata and she clenched his fists. "Fine. If you won't help me then leave."

"I'm sorry Hinata." Sakura got up and left closing the door softly behind her. Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the whole floor, if she left now no one would see her take the back stairs out. But the shadow clone…

Hinata slipped out of the bed and grabbed the bag of folded clothes next to her bed. Naruto's doppelganger stood up and stepped forward as to stop her. Hinata changed quickly and sighed when she realized they'd left her with limited weapons.

After writing Naruto a quick note, she started for the door but the shadow clone stood in her way. "Hinata, you should rest." It said, his eyes flickered to the note on the table and back to her.

"No I _should_ be out there, helping fight whatever danger is coming!"

"There is no danger."

"Stop lying to me!"

"Hinata, please just get in bed."

"I'm sorry, I can't." Hinata leaned forward and placed her hands on the shadow clones chest. She leaned closer and closer until their lips were touching. Deepening the kiss she gathered chakra to her hands then released it into his two main chakra points. The shadow clone collapsed then poofed, merging back into it's master. She walked quickly through the traffic of people, looking over her shoulder every few minutes

She reached the Tsunade's office and knocked lightly and the door. Shizune answered and ushered Hinata in. "Is Lady Tsunade here?"

Shizune looked panicked but quickly recovered.

"H-how did you get in?" She asked, wringing her hands together.

"I went a different way, are you okay Shizune?"

"Y-yea I'm fine!" She rushed behind the desk and started stuffing papers away. Hinata used her Byakugan to quickly scan them and saw they were forms for the Hokage. None of them were signed. She was usually always in her office working the day away. Everyone had just assumed that she'd arrived back from the Sand, it wasn't uncommon to not see the Hokage for days at a time.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Shizune? Where's Tsudnade-san?" Hinata stepped forward and Shizune looked around frantically. "Shizune? Is there something wrong?"

"I-it's just…"

"You can tell me." Hinata walked forward and sat next to Shizune.

"She's gone. They took her." Shizune whispered

"What?" Hinata asked,

"We were in the office, they just came in and attacked us. Our own force, just turning against us like that. They were too much. They knocked me out and I woke up in a dark room. The told me if I told anyone they would kill me, and I knew I wasn't a match for them. I had to cover for them, make up excuses. Their planning something big Hinata. But Naruto's working to stop it."

"Naruto?" Hinata was shocked, Naruto _knew_ about this?

"You didn't know? Oh no, I don't think I was supposed to tell you any of that."

"Wait, Naruto _knows?_"

"N-no, not, not all of it. I can't tell them too much but… Hinata I don't think Naruto wants you to—"

"I know! Okay? I know Naruto wants to keep me protected but i…I just can't sit here. I can't" Hinata sobbed into her hands and gasped when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. _Calm. _She reminded herself, _You can't end up back in the hospital. Naruto would never let me out of his sight. The baby needs calm._

"Hinata, I didn't mean to upset you. I-I'm so sorry."

"Can you please, just tell me. I feel so helpless."

"Hinata—"

"Please."

Shizune sighed. "After they kidnapped me, I started to research everything I could about someone who could betray us from the inside. It was Danzo. He was working with someone else but I'm not sure who. I was able to briefly talk to Naruto, but all he was able to tell me was Sasuke was part of the plan. They had Sasuke pretend he was still working for Danzo. All this time they've been working against the clock to get a force together and alert for when they're going to attack. All without alerting Danzo.

Naruto is leading the whole thing. Putting you in a dangerous position. He probably doesn't know you're here does he? You are in more danger than you know Hinata. If this plan fails, if Danzo or anyone working for him finds out what is going on, your going to be the first step to stopping it. If Danzo has you, Naruto isn't going to be able to go through with the plan. Danzo is going to try to use you as bait. We need to get you out of here."

Panic shot through Hinata, but a faint burning sensation reminded her to keep calm or else. Shizune grabbed her hand and went behind a portrait turning it at an exact angle. The wall rumbled and slid aside. They stepped through and it swallowed them up. "c'mon" Shizune said breathlessly "Their probably on our trail. We have to hurry." They ran through the tight passage taking tight turns and stairs that led in what seemed to her as random directions.

Hinata's vision started to fade and her bones were suddenly too heavy. She tripped and hit the ground hard. "Hinata!" Shizune was kneeling by her side pulling her hair back from her sweaty face.

"I'm sorry," Hinata gasped. "I-I can't."

"You can, were almost there, Hinata." Hinata nodded and pushed herself unto her hands and knees. When stood slowly and tried to take a step. Pain shot through her body again, but before she could hit the ground Shizune caught her.

Hinata's sobbed frantically, _I'm sorry baby, I know it hurts. But please where almost there, just bear with me. We'll be back with daddy soon. Please. _She tried to stand again and was able to take a few steps. She heard faint sounds behind them. They had been discovered.

"We're out of time we have to hurry!" Shizune lifted Hinata unto her back and started to run the rest of the way. Determined to be of some help Hinata activated her Byakugan. She looked around in horror. They were about to be ambushed, and she saw no way out.

"Stop!" she screamed, surprised Shizune stopped.

"What? What do you see?" Shizune scanned the area around them. They were in a circular room with tunnels leading in eight directions.

"There's no way out." Hinata whispered. Shizune was instantly on guard, her weapon of choice in her hand (**Sorry I'm not good with the fighting details). **

"There's always a way out." She said gravely. They came suddenly in waves. Shizune back Hinata into the center of the room. "Hinata! I need you to fight!" she deflected an attack and returned another. Hinata nodded slowly and closed her eyes.

If she didn't get out of this she would probably never see Naruto again.

Anger coursed through her, she wouldn't let that happen. "Eight palms." She whispered, she slid into a stance, her Byakugan activating and her hands were a blur. None of the attackers could get close to her, she had a pile of bodies at her feet that was quickly growing.

One moved back just as her hand moved to kill, she grazed their arm and saw another shirt under it. It had an Anbu Black Ops sign on it. Impossible. In her surprise she didn't see the attack coming and was slammed back into a wall. She cried out in pain and hissed as the baby reacted too. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Mommy's sorry baby, please." She gasped for air through the pain and found herself being roughly pulled to her feet.

She found them trying to pull her kunai out of her hand and she tried to pull back. A swift move snapped her wrist and the weapon fell to the ground. She screamed in agony and sobbed. He vision started to fade and she faintly saw Shizune disappear in a cloud of smoke. In her place appeared, Danzo. He smiled at Hinata before she was struck over the head and everything went black.

***************************************************************************************************8

_**Naruto POV**_

"We need to attack them first." Shino said banging his fists on the table. He was glaring at Shikamaru who'd proposed waiting until the enemy made a move. Shikamaru sighed,

"We can't do that, we don't know enough about what their going to do. All we have to go off of is what Sasuke knows." Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who like him was leaning back in his chair watching the various arguments with little comment. Naruto knew when to keep his cool. Plus he was worrying about Hinata. His shadow clone had come back with a memory of Hinata leaving the hospital. That meant she was out there alone. He'd sent two more out looking for her but they hadn't come up with anything.

As soon as the meeting was over he was going to look for her.

"I agree with Shino." Rock Lee input.

"Of course you do. You both are too quick to rush into things. Like Naruto." Sakura said annoyed, at this everyone looked at Naruto who had been staring at the table.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru, "You okay?"

"Just a feeling." Naruto said softly. "Something different."

"Like what?" Choji asked his mouth filled with chips. Just then the door burst open and Shizune stumbled in. She was soaked and gasping.

"Shizune!" Sakura stood up quickly and rushed to her side followed by Ino and Tenten.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

But Shizune didn't hear any of them. She was staring at Naruto and Naruto, having risen from his chair was staring back. "I'm sorry." She said.

"No," Naruto whispered "no! This can't happen! What happened?"

"I left the office real quick and when I came back I saw someone had been in there. They'd gone down the secret passage when they heard me coming. I followed them and Anbu Black Ops were everywhere she was fighting and…and…I was there. But it wasn't me. It was Danzo he'd led her right into a trap. Before I could do anything they had her and took her away. I ran as fast I could to get help."

"No." Naruto shook his head,

"Naruto, that's their move! We have to respond. We have to save her." Shino said forcefully Naruto wanted nothing more then to save Hinata. But if they moved to quickly something was bound to go wrong. They would kill her. They obviously wanted something.

"It's not their move yet, they want something. They have a goal. Shizune do you have any idea what Danzo wants?"

"Power, he fought Tsunade everyday for it. He hated Lady Tsunade for who her grandfather was. He despised the way he ruled, he wanted to lead the village a different way. He thought everyone was corrupt. He was so bent that he way was right. He was ready to kill to get what he wanted, to betray the village for 'the greater good'." Everyone sat shocked

"That includes destroying the village." Shikamaru finally said.

"How do you figure that?" Naruto asked

"The village has been this way for as long as any of us can remember. It'd be to great a challenge for any leader to change it. The only way to do it is start from scratch. That's what he wants, his alibi would have to have a grudge against the Leaf Village and want to help him destroy it. That the side Sasuke came from. The Anbu Black Ops were from Danzo's side. Disable or forces slowly and then attack us at out weakest."

"They've been gathering forces." Naruto breathed

"And the real attack isn't far away."

"Hinata was just a warning then?" Choji asked

"No, leverage," Sasuke said. "Think about it, who has a big enough grudge to destroy the village. Orochimaru is the biggest suspect. That's why he let me come back. He tried to before, and he saw Danzo as an opportunity to go through with his plans. He also wants Naruto. He could bargain the Akatsuki's allegiance with him. But to get Naruto he would have to draw him in. When Naruto's in a fighting mood that's not so easy. So he used your greatest weakness as we predicted he would. Hinata."

"And," Shikamaru picked up where Sasuke left off "that way he can bargain with Naruto. But he'll have some alternate solution. He'll attack you, keep you busy. Then with you out of the way and safe for his purposes he can destroy the village."

"So we continue what we've been doing" Naruto said gruffly "Gather everyone able to fight we've got the walls covered and the major parts of the village. As soon as they attack all the women and children will be ushered to the tunnels. Nothing changes."

"But Naruto-"

"Sakura, nothing changes." Naruto stood up and walked out before anyone could say anything. This was all his fault. He knew there was a reason to protect Hinata. All along he'd felt like she was in danger. He should have made sure she was safer. Then none of this would have happened.

At his apartment if felt to empty. He walked out onto the porch and stared up at the stars. If he said a reason why he loved Hinata for every star, he would run out of stars. He felt like a part of him was missing. He felt like killing Danzo and Orochimaru. He felt like holding Hinata in his arms again. He felt like crying. He wasn't in a position to make any decisions.

He'd gathered all the nine rookies together in secret meetings when Sasuke finally told him the real reason he was back home. Naruto still resented him but not as much as before. Sasuke telling him something as big as this had been the beginning of repairing their friendship. Hinata had almost caught him making plans numerous times. But something told him it was dangerous to get her involved. He knew Hinata could defend herself but something told him to keep her safe, safer then usual.

If only he'd listened more.

Maybe if he'd let Hinata in on the plans she wouldn't have gone elsewhere seeking answers. But if he had she would have wanted to be part of it. And that would have made her even more vulnerable. It was a lose-lose situation.

_**Hinata POV**_

There was no way to cover the fact that Hinata was scared. The courage she usually felt was gone with the absence of Naruto. And sitting alone on the floor in a bare room made her more alone then ever. He was the one who always made her feel useful. Especially when her father brought her down. But now she'd failed even him. The thing that haunted her the most was that Danzo knew everything. He'd led Hinata right into a trap, but in the process had revealed all he knew.

She should have listened, Naruto had kept her in the dark for a reason. She should have trusted him like he asked. Hinata's stomach rumbled in hunger, usually she'd be able to last days in captivity without food. It was what she'd been trained for. But now she was living for two. And this baby wasn't exactly normal.

No matter how many times Hinata dabbed her face she couldn't seem to soak up the sweat. She felt like she was in a furnace. It took a lot of willpower just to summon the energy to raise her arm from her broken wrist to her face. She wouldn't make it much longer, that she knew. Not that they would let her live anyway. If she was going to be used as a bait just like Danzo said, the attack would be soon.

She knew Naruto wouldn't leave her in here for long. When he came, the village would be under attack, hopefully they would be ready. The door to Hinata's room creaked open and Danzo walked in leisurely. He assessed Hinata's state then sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Don't die on me yet. We need you for tonight, you should feel honored really. To be playing such a big role in bringing your own village down." He chuckled and his eye glinted evilly. Hinata moaned weakly and tried to push herself up, but she didn't have enough energy to push herself up on one arm. Her fever was getting worse. So was she. Her stomach was already showing, which scared her more than anything. Her baby was in danger too. And she felt too weak to protect it.

She suddenly felt the urge to protect her baby the only way she could. She slowly and painfully lifted her uninjured arm around her stomach and rubbed it. Danzo's eye followed her movement and widened slightly. "Pregnant? I got more than I bargained for. Does Naruto know?"

In her fevered state, it hadn't occurred to Hinata that Danzo didn't know about her child. And that not bringing attention to it would be keeping it safe. Panic shot through her and she wrapped her arm tighter around her stomach. "No? It'll be my pleasure then." He smiled slightly "Now that I think about it, I'm not sure how I missed it.

Since your going to miss the big show tonight. I'll enlighten you on the change undergoing your village. First I get rid of that monster Naruto. He should have been taken care of as a child. He's a danger to this village. There's no way he can be left alive, he's a threat to the village. So when he hears his beloved has been taken he'll come after her. A messenger will be sent to tell him exactly where to meet me….and Orochimaru. He'll come to find you, then we'll kill you. That's why you have to wait just a bit longer. Him seeing you die is the key. He'll get angry, but when I tell him you were pregnant? He'll completely lose his cool and I'll swiftly be able to kill him.

While he's out of the way the village will be destroyed and immediately rebuilt under my supervision. Sasuke and the Nine Tail's power will be handed over to Orochimaru. And we can all finally live the life we were meant to have."

With each word that came out of Danzo's mouth, dread filled Hinata's heart. Tears flowed down her face and she shook uncontrollably. There was no control for her now. She had caused the downfall of everything. It was all her fault. The fire began to spread through her again and she gasped digging her nails into her hand. The baby grew restless and kicked her stomach. Her eyes widened and she cried out in pain.

"Even if I didn't kill you, that baby would. Your not strong enough. You never were." Danzo word's staked through the muggy haze in her fevered mind and shook her to her core.

"No! Stop it!" Hinata gasped, she didn't want it to end this way. She couldn't let it end this way. "I am strong! You are the weak one. You hid behind Lady Tsunade this whole time!"

Danzo stood up strode across the room and struck Hinata across the face. Her head cracked against the floor and blood trickled down her face. "Tsunade was no match for me."

"For you? You mean your warriors, you did nothing." Hinata hissed lifting herself up off the floor and staring at Danzo defiantly. His sharigan was staring back. And suddenly she was burning. She writhed on the ground screaming as he tortured her slowly. He let up and Hinata laid on the floor sobbing. She was picked up of the floor by two Anbu Black Ops and dragged out of the room. They walked down a narrow hallway to another room and threw her in. She hit the floor hard and scraped her hands. Her wrist flared in pain.

"Hinata!" It was Lady Tsunade. Hinata was too weak to respond. She just cried. The pain devoured her and started to turn her world black. She felt the baby writhing in pain inside her and she screamed. She felt her self being lifted up then nothing.

Hinata woke up and found she had a totally new outfit on and somebody had cleaned all the dirt and blood off of her. "Hinata," Lady Tsunade. "I couldn't tell how long it would take you to wake up." Hinata shifted on the bed and winced.

"I'm sorry can't heal you, they have chakra running through the room's walls feeding off of mine. By time I woke up I was completely drained. But I got you cleaner clothes." Lady Tsunade lifted her arm and Hinata cried out in pain. Everything still felt like it was burning. The baby was in agony too, it was hitting her so hard she could already feel bruises start to form. \

Hinata's closed her eyes and sobbed. She felt Lady Tsunade removing her bloodstained clothes but was too tired to protest. A gasp reached her ears and she opened her eyes. "Hinata, your pregnant! When…who…with who? I'm sorry that was too personal."

"N-no," Hinata said weakly "It's okay, it's Naruto's," Lady Tsunade smiled and beamed.

"I always knew you two would get together. I just wish I had been there to see it." Hinata blushed deeply, but then sadness filled her, and was magnified by her hormones. Making her start to sob again. "Hinata, what's wrong."

"H-he doesn't know. A-and Danzo's…I j-just…I wish I could tell him myself. It's all my fault if he dies. I should have…I-…" Hinata's words got stuck in her throat and she just gave up.

"I know. That scum Danzo told me. He came in hear like a damn king pruning over his 'accomplishments.'" So that's why he wasn't in the room when Hinata had woken up. He'd hadn't had enough fun gloating to Hinata and had went to Lady Tsunade. Hinata shook her head which was a huge mistake since she had a massive headache.

"I won't make it." She sobbed.

"Hinata!" Tsunade grabbed her by her shoulders. "Snap out of it. You want to see Naruto again don't you? Even if it's for a few seconds. So you have to fight. You can't die on me yet."

"It's too hard. I love this baby, but it's too hard." Tsunade sighed,

"I can't make this any easier for you, except to say. This is your battle to fight. And, for Naruto, can you win it?" Hinata suddenly felt the pressure of what was happening hit her. _She _could change the outcome of this battle. She was of the Hyuga clan! The strongest existing clan in the village. She couldn't, she _wouldn't _be beaten so easily.

Hinata took deep shuddering breaths. She need to calm down and rest. She needed as much rest as she could. She focused on the parts that didn't hurt and used healing techniques she learned from training with Sakura. Her injuries slowly but surely started to heal. Hinata knew she didn't have much time before her chakra was sucked away too. So she covered her injuries with a new layer of skin first and then worked to heal them under the skin.

After she was finished with the major injuries she was sweating again and found it hard to breath. "Take a break, Hinata." Tsunade said, she'd been watching from a chair next to Hinata's bed.

"No! I don't have enough time." Hinata then moved to the bruises on her stomach from the baby. Her stomach had grown even more while she'd been unconscious and was turning an ugly color. If she didn't get real medical treatment she didn't have long.  
_Oh, Naruto. I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you._ Hinata thought sorrowfully. The baby kicked and Hinata gasped her eyes opening wide. They baby seemed stronger but she knew it was her that'd grown weaker.

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. Now she had to get some rest while she rested.

_**Naruto POV**_

It'd almost been two days since Hinata had been taken. I couldn't take it anymore. I missed everything about her. I felt empty without her. The only thing that kept me going was the thought that I could get her back. I'd gotten so used to the feeling of being loved, I forgot what it felt like to not have it at all.

It was magnified by the feeling on _knowing_ what being loved felt like. Nobody could comfort me, many people tried. They didn't trust me alone so I was always with someone. But I hardly ever slept anymore so I was usually helping keeping watch for the attack from them village walls.

The only time I could almost find peace was right before the sun rose. The village was stuck in time. Right before people began to wake and start their day, and right before the last traces of night was gone. The color of the night fading was much like Hinata's eyes. It brought me comfort, and I would look into those eyes again. I would hold her in my arms again.

If it was the last thing I did.

"Naruto!" I stiffened, no one was usually out at this time, I turned and looked over my shoulder to see Sakura and Sasuke walking behind me. The sight of them together reminded me of the days we had trained together. Except now they were holding hands. I clenched my jaw and turned away. I didn't want to talk to anybody, this was the only time I had to myself.

"Hey! Naruto!" I ignored her and started to walk away but she ran to catch up to me. "You baka! Are you deaf?"

"Leave me alone Sakura." For the first time I didn't mask any of the pain I was feeling. I was missing Hinata more then words could describe, even my heart felt sick. Sakura stood stunned at my tone. Usually I was always in an arguing mood, but not since Hinata was gone.

"Naruto…"

Suddenly I was mad, this wasn't fair! What had I _ever _done to deserve this? I'd just fallen in love. Was that a crime? I wanted to know what love felt like. Being loved, loving someone. I wanted to have someone I knew would never leave me. I wanted to finally find happiness. Why couldn't I ever be happy? Tears built in my eyes and I closed them, letting the tears cascade down my face.

So I ran. I pushed myself, faster and faster, until I was flying over rooftops toward the wall. I flew over the village wall past the guards and down into the forest. The trees had been cut further back from the village walls so we couldn't be surprised. But I covered that distance without any problem. I reached my field but that didn't do anything to help my mood.

Everywhere I looked held a memory with Hinata. Our first date, we'd had a picnic here by the river. We'd trained many times together. But we couldn't keep our hands off each other. One time I'd woken up to find Hinata wasn't in bed. I'd found her at the field and she was working the water around herself in such a beautiful way I'd stood captivated. She stood above the water and danced the water around her body. I'd gasped and she'd opened her eyes startled and dropped the water back into the river.

I stepped our off the forest before she did something rash and when she saw me she blushed. And then I realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes. We hadn't exactly made it back to my apartment that night. I slipped my eyes widening in shock, there had been nothing there before I put my foot on the branch.

I crashed to the ground and was instantly up hiding behind a tree, listening. It was there. In a flash my wind chakra blasted through the tree and into my attacker. He sank to the ground and I looked around, searching for more. There were none. I started to scan the area and found many other ninja's just like that one hiding a short distance from the village.

They were going to attack. I sped back to the village, panic, anger and joy strong in my heart. Panic that came with every fight. The anger on everything spinning out of control and the joy that I would finally be able to somehow get my Hinata back. Orochimaru and Danzo would approach me during the fight or send a message. And I would be ready.

I spread the word and everyone quickly set into action, but quietly so as not to attract attention. The stores stayed open but the children were taken on a 'field trip.' Everyone who could fight stayed, but only a few from each family were actually ninjas so many goodbyes and tears were exchanged. A few people stepping out and declaring their love for someone. Afraid they would never get another chance. It was a sad day, but yet happy. Knowing you had someone who cared for you.

Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Him and Sakura had been spending most of their time together lately but today it was too dangerous. Sasuke was waiting for the signal to go. Then he would 'kill' the sentries at the gate. Who were just advanced substitutions. You couldn't tell they were fake until you examined them closely and in the heat of battle, few were going to.

They could just attack without waiting for Danzo to contact Sasuke but then Danzo would know something was up and cancel the whole thing. And he couldn't take that chance with Hinata. Sasuke had been worried that Danzo was suspecting something so he'd been take extra measures in going anywhere. But of course they couldn't hide everything from Danzo. This would have been much easier to handle if all their previous mentors hadn't been sent on missions. Missions that none of them had returned from.

Suddenly an alarm went off.

It was time.


	8. The Battle and Torment

_**Hinata POV**_

It was cold, and silent. My vision was blurry but my eyes focused slowly as I came too. I was firmly between two Anbu Black Ops, more surrounded us for good measure. There was no way for me to get out in my condition.

Danzo stood in front of the small crowd of solders and next to him, Orochimaru. I gasped and a few soldiers turned to look at me. I tried to pull away from them but the held my arms tighter. I bit my lip to hold back a groan of pain.

The baby…I couldn't let it die. But what could I do? It kicked again and tears stung my eyes, threatening to overflow. The pain was unbearable in my weakened state.

_Naruto, where are you?_

I heard battles going on out in the village. It had already started, was Naruto coming for me? Of course he was. The question was, was I going to be alive to see him?

I cough broke through my lips. Then another, and they kept coming more vicious then the last. Until blood trailed from my mouth. I wasn't going to last long at all. I bit my lip again as the baby continued to protest. I jerked in pain as its kicked caught me by surprise. My wrist spasmed and I cried out in pain.

My headache heightened with the loud noise and my vision blurred. I was dying. Each heart beat ached for Naruto. To see him, one last time.

I let my head fall and stared at the floor. Not wanting them to see my tears. My body shook with silent sobs and I squeezed my eyes shut, the only thing I wanted was Naruto. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

I heard shouts outside the door and relief flooded through me. There were bangs at the doors and fist sized dents appeared. The doors crashed to the ground and Naruto walked in. I was frozen in fear at what I saw. It wasn't my Naruto.

His eyes were those of a demon, his chakra was so evil and dark. Even the Anbu Black Ops were frightened. But they had been trained to stay and fight. Naruto's eyes scanned the small crowd of people until they landed on me. And softened slightly. I relaxed slightly, knowing my Naruto was still in control of his body. But for how long?

He faced Danzo and his eyes hardened again. "Let her go, you jerk!" He growled. Danzo chuckled and suddenly he was gone, standing behind me. I gasped and tried to turn away, but I was held fast. "Don't touch her!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto!" I cried out, I felt the kunai plunging into my back, then everything was dark and I was falling…

_**Naruto POV**_

"Hinata!" I screamed, she collapsed to the ground and I saw the kunai in her back. Danzo picked her up and was gone, Orochimaru following him. I tried to follow but was stopped by the Anbu Black Ops.

I wouldn't let Hinata die. I tried to keep control as I fought but the harder I fought it seemed the more of them there were. I didn't have time to waste. So I let more of the Kyuubi's chakra flow through me. All my emotions spiked and I felt myself going slightly crazy.

I had to keep control. But it was hard. I was too fast for them. I appeared in front of them and before they could react, struck them dead. They were running now, getting reinforcements. But I wouldn't let them go away.

_Hinata,_ I tried to remind myself. _Forget them, and find Hinata_. But I was too far gone, all I wanted was blood.

I took pleasure in ripping their masks off and seeing the fear in their eyes before I killed them. Their screams filled the air and I roared shouting my power to the enemy. But there were none left. They all lay scattered around me. Dead. Some part of me was trying to say something.

_Hinata, find Hinata. _I sped off, something was pulling me towards the outskirts of the village. I didn't know what but I knew I would find her there.

As I ran I killed whatever enemy I came across, not stopping to fight but on well aimed shot and they hit the ground. I was too fast for eye to see to the Leaf Ninjas were left shocked as their opponents dropped dead.

Finally I was there. But Danzo and Orochimaru were nowhere to be seen. "Hinata!" She was there, covered in blood and motionless in the middle of the clearing. Her midnight hair created a halo around her head. I went straight to her side and held her in my arms. She was alarmingly cold, I tried to search for a pulse but there was none. "Hinata, please! Wake up! Hinata, don't leave me!" I held back a sob and pulled her to my chest.

"Hinata…"

There were no words to describe my pain. I felt like I was dying too. I saw no reason anymore. My world was ending, she was gone. Hinata was gone. And the people responsible would pay.

I gently set Hinata's body back on the ground and pulled her hair away from her face. She was still beautiful in death. I stood up and searched the surrounding trees.

"Show yourself!" I screamed. Silence.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, but today you both will die!" A clone stepped from the trees and smirked,

"The old Hokage couldn't kill me, so how do you think you can?" Orochimaru sneered. I felt my chakra building up. Burning me from the inside. This time I didn't stop it. I didn't care if it overcame me. I didn't care if I released the monster and lost all control. I just wanted them to _die. _

And I knew by time I was done with them. They would be.

_**Hinata POV**_

Was I dead?

Everything was black and I was in unbearable pain. No I wasn't dead. Death wouldn't be this painful. I was very much alive.

But how?

_**Because of me. **_

_Kyuubi? _

_**Yes. **_

_But…why? _

_**I owed it to Naruto. After all these years. He's never asked for anything, and he's so reckless I've gotten my share of bloodshed for awhile.**_

_What?_

_**That boy slaughtered everyone in his path to get to you. Only to find you dead, but I left a part of my chakra in you and was able to revive you. Naruto doesn't know that though. So be useful and stop him, he's going to regret killing so many anyway. Let's not add anymore. **_

_Anymore? How many did he kill? _

_**Everyone in that building, and now he's loose on the attacking force. There's no stopping him. Even now I'm being pulled out of my cage. I would very much like to have control but his emotions are annoying. He's gone crazy with grief. Soon there won't be any enemies left to kill and he'll turn on his comrades. **_

_No! I need to stop him!_

_**Your in no condition to do so. When you wake up you won't be healed. I only brought you back to life. I won't save you next time.**_

_I can stop Naruto! _

_**Think little one! It will cost you your life!**_

_Then help me! _

…_**.**_

_Please, Kyuubi. Help me. _

_**I will give you some of my chakra, you should last long enough to stop Naruto. But not anymore than that. Don't try to be a hero. Naruto needs you to live. **_

_Thank you! _

_**Hmm…**_

I struggled to my feet and looked around. There was no time to waste, I had to find Naruto. It only took me a few seconds. His chakra was so enormous it was impossible to ignore. I felt the Kyuubi's chakra pulsing through me. It burned unbearably and I wondered how Naruto could possibly handle it.

I had to do this quickly before the Kyuubi's chakra finished me. I jumped over the rooftops and slid to a stop on the last building. The buildings around Naruto's fight were just as bad as the clearing I'd been laying in. It was like a hurricane had hit it. The worst part was Naruto himself. It wasn't Naruto at all, but a small version of the Nine Tailed Fox. And the Ninth Tail was about to form.

There wasn't a living person around him. All the Leaf Ninja had gotten out of the way when they realized there was no stopping him. I saw them scattered over neighbouring rooftops also speculating the fight. "Hinata!" Someone called. I looked up to see Sakura running towards me. "You're alright!" Shikamaru, Kurenai and Shino joined us on the rooftop. I nodded and looked back down to Naruto.

It was illogical to try and stop him while he was in the middle of the battle. More like slaughter. He would just act rashly, as soon as there was an opening I had to face him. Hopefully he wasn't to far gone and would remember me.

"But how?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have time to explain!" I said hurriedly as Naruto threw away the enemies body. Now was my chance. I jumped from the rooftop down in front of him. Ignoring Sakura's and other ninjas calls to get away. Naruto growled at me and I stepped closer. Ignoring my fear, I took hesitant steps toward him.

"Naruto." I said softly, so no one else would hear. He leaned away and I saw his claw tighten. Creating a small crater in the street, he hadn't attacked me, some part of him must remember. "It's me Naruto, it's Hinata. I'm not dead, see? I'm not dead." I reached out to him and he grabbed my wrist. Too late I forgot that it was broken already and I cried out in pain.

Several ninjas slid down from the rooftops standing a safe distance away but looking for a chance to help. Naruto's grip tightened slightly until the pain just became and dull burning. Naruto's chakra started to make me feel sick and hopeless. It had the sense of doom. I started to channel more of the Kyuubi's chakra and felt it slowly begin to cancel out Naruto's chakra. The Ninth Tail stopped growing, then the Eight followed, slowing shrinking.

I spoke softly to him to stop him from noticing the decline in his chakra. "Stop this Naruto. Come back to me, let's just go home. It's okay, I'm fine see? We can be together again." I placed my other hand on his arm and this time I didn't react. Our eyes met and I saw his soften.

Then he growled and suddenly I was blown back into the wall of a building. I screamed and I saw Shino and Kurenai move as if to stand between me and Naruto. But Naruto was too fast. He was in front of me and held me by both arms. He roared in my face and I was blasted with chakra. I tried to continue to persuade him but the words got stuck in my throat and I shook in fear.

_No, this has to be done! _I summoned the Kyuubi's chakra again and fought back against Naruto. "This isn't a trick Naruto! It's me! What do I have to do to prove this to you?" I was running out of time. My skin was started to burn and peel, my body unable to contain the Kyuubi's chakra anymore.

Naruto's claw swung down upon me and I quickly called the Kyuubi's chakra to my hand lifting it to meet his. We met halfway and both stood out ground. I summoned more to my other and slammed it into Naruto's chest. He roared and slid back a few feet. I stood unsteadily, panting. Both my hands were caked in blood, all the skin on them burned away from the Kyuubi's chakra.

I ignored the excruciating pain I was in and summoned more chakra. I had to finish this quickly, I ran forward the same time Naruto did and we met ferociously. Our weapns clashed with each other and created a blast that destroyed any building around us that had been left standing. But I held my ground. I felt my world start to spin slightly and started to panic.

I had to end this, now.

I dropped to my knees, and Naruto's second attack sailed millimeters over my head. I drove both hands against his chest, pushing my whole weight behind it. Naruto screamed in pain but I didn't stop. I channeled all the chakra I had left into him. They cancelled each other out and I felt his chakra start to drain away. Seven Tails, Six Tails, Five Tails, Four Tails, at the fourth he started to take his shape back and I saw all his skin was burnt away. By the First Tail he was slumped against my hands and I let him fall into my arms.

The force of his transformation caused the air to churn around us. The dust had created a shield against all the on lookers for a few minutes. That's all I needed. Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he sat up. "Hinata?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm alive." I said, his arms wrapped around me and we both cried taking advantage of the few minutes left before the dust settled. "Naruto," I said leaning back and wiping my face. He turned to me concern filled his eyes. "I have to tell you something."

"Hinata, we need to get you to the hospital. I won't let you leave me again." His arms wrapped around me helping me to my feet.

"You need medical attention too Naruto. But just listen for a second." The urgency in my voice stopped him and he stared down at me. I wrapped my arms around my slightly bulging stomach and smiled softly. "I'm pregnant." He froze for a second, then a broad smile spread over his face. He hugged me tightly and I gasped. Everything was catching up to me quickly.

"Hinata?" Naruto stepped back to stare at me.

"I think now would be a good time to go to that hospital, Naruto." I said weakly, then I collapsed.

_**Naruto POV**_

"Is she up? Can I see her?" Naruto pelted Sakura with questions as soon as she came into the hospital room.

"Shut up and sit back baka. Your still recovering from your injuries. And no, Hinata hasn't changed since the last five times you asked about her." Naruto grumbled but sat back on his cot. It'd only been a few hours after the assault on the Leaf Village. But already Naruto's body had begun to heal itself. Most of his skin was back and all his Major injuries were gone.

"Gets me every time." Sakura murmured. Naruto smirked and turned his attention out the window. No one was giving him any information about Hinata and it was starting to worry him. But he wouldn't let it show, he was determined to be strong for his family. _Family, _they were his family now. His baby, his love. He mind went to the engagement ring he'd bought awhile back.

As soon as he knew they were okay he'd go grab it. He knew now he was ready. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hinata. Naruto fidgeted with his sheets glaring at the wall. How much longer did he have to stay in here? As soon as he'd brought Hinata in he'd passed out and woken up in here. Fully recovered. Yet no one would admit it except him.

He didn't care if they wanted him to stay on bed rest. He wanted to see Hinata, Naruto got out of the bed and pulled a white t-shirt on with he regular black pants. The rest of his outfit had been destroyed in the battle. Much of which he didn't remember. Naruto strolled through the hallway looking out for Hinata's room number. He hurried past where he knew Sakura's station. He caught a glimpse of her bandaging Sai. They seemed to be having a real good laugh about something.

Finally reaching Hinata's room he stepped in, closing the door. Hinata was surrounded by wires. She had a mask over her mouth that seemed to amplify her breathing. Naruto was shook by the grief that plagued him at the sight. Bandages were everywhere. They covered the majority of her body. He sat in the chair next to her bed and hung his head. Tears streamed down his face. And he sobbed.

"Naruto, wake up." Sakura shook Naruto awake. "You have to go home sometime."

Naruto groaned a rubbed his eyes. He'd spent nearly two weeks at the hospital, Hinata hadn't woken up yet. "It's not home with her." He replied, turning away. Sakura sighed

"Well I'm having lunch with Sai and Sasuke. If you feel up to it come and join us." Naruto passed the time by staring at Hinata's face. No matter how much he started he couldn't get used to it's beauty. He couldn't imagine why someone so beautiful would fall in love with someone like him.

He took her hand and sighed. "Hinata, please come back." He'd talked about everything he could think of, in hopes that should could hear him and wake up. But there had been no progress. Many of her injuries had healed, the more serious ones were going to take time.

He hadn't asked about the baby. He wasn't ready for that yet. He was still adjusting to the fact that he was going to have a real family, he didn't want to begin to face the fact that he could lose them too. It was unfamiliar territory. "Come back." He pleaded. His wished it from the bottom of his heart. He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever he could think of. _Come Back. _

_Hinata._

Suddenly Naruto was falling. Falling into the darkness. Growing smaller and smaller. He looked over his shoulder and saw the light behind him growing smaller and smaller as he fell. He turned back and saw…nothing. Just black. Naruto tried to slow his decent but he didn't have any control here. He lost all sense of time and direction. He didn't even know where he was to start out. He was just falling.

There was nothing to look forward too, just blackness. It made it hard to think. But he knew he was here for a reason. Hinata. She was here. As soon as he thought that he could sense her. He knew where she was. Suddenly it seemed as if his falling had a purpose. A direction. He thought he saw a dim light. Though it was far away it was there. It grew closer and closer. Illuminating a lone figure, sitting against the light pole. Arms wrapped around their knees. Her night black hair and grown to flow over her shoulders and down her back.

Hinata started at the darkness, tears flowing down her face. Naruto couldn't get past the fact that she was there. He tried to memorize everything about her. Hinata was okay. He wanted to rush to her and fill the empty space between his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. He managed to take a step. Then another, and another. Then he finally reached her. He slowly kneeled next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and screamed in surprise, flinching away from his hand. When she saw who it was she stared at him disbelieving. "N-naruto?" Her lips shook and her hand raised as if to touch him but it fell back to her side. "Y-you haven't talked to me in awhile." She whispered.

"I've been looking for you." Naruto murmured wrapping her in his arms and taking in her scent. He missed the way she smelled. Like fresh lilacs, always. "Come back, Hinata." He begged softly

"I-I can't" she whispered, Naruto pulled away confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I-I'm scared. Of everything Naruto . I'm scared! Ever since I got here I just…I couldn't move. I wanted to go to you but. I-I can't move. Because I'm scared." Her lips quivered and a sob broke through them. Naruto lifted Hinata's chin until her eyes met his.

"I'll be with you ever step of the way Hinata. I'll never let you get in danger like that again. I should have given you more attention, showed you how much I love you. Appreciate you, and I do. More than words can explain." Hinata buried her face in the front of Naruto's shirt and nodded. Naruto smiled and suddenly he felt them rising. He gripped Hinata tighter to his chest.

She looked at him fearfully but he smiled back down at her. "I'll never let you go." He assured her. He looked up above them and saw a light opening above them. It was growing rapidly bigger. Naruto closed his eyes and let the light fill him. It made him feel warm and happy. That's what every day with Hinata felt like.

He opened his eyes and they were standing in Hinata's hospital room, next to her bed. Naruto's arms were still around Hinata and her eyes were closed too. But slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. Then up at Naruto. "I'll never let you go." He reminded her. He lifted her up and set her on the bed. He moved as if to step back but she held on tightly.

"Naruto, let's go home." She said, looking up at him from under her bangs.

Naruto shook his head. "Hinata you still have some injuries. And with the baby, you need to be here." But Hinata was shaking her head.

"I don't want to be apart for another minute. I can't take it. And I can't stay here anymore. Please, Naruto let's just go home." After a second of hesitation Naruto nodded. Tsunade and Sakura would be all over him for this. But anything for Hinata. Hinata gasped and Naruto pulled away quickly his eyes flitting around her body looking for what was hurting.

"I'm fine!" she gasped through gritted teeth "its' just the baby kicking." Naruto started at her belly worriedly but let it go. Hinata didn't need any questions from him now. They should just enjoy each other's presence. He lifted her gently and walked over to the open window jumping up to the sill and out into the oncoming night.

_**Sakura POV**_

"_Where _are they?" Tsunade screamed frustratedly staring at Hinata's empty bed. Sakura and Shizune stood nervously behind her, neither of hem wanting Tsunade to turn her anger on them. Tsunade turned to Sakura "Are you _sure _no one saw them leave?" she asked her for the third time. Sakura nodded and Tsunade growled.

"Gather Sai and Sasuke. I want you three to search the village for them a report back to me. Don't come back empty-handed." Sakura nodded and quickly hurried away. Leaving Shizune to bear with Tsunade alone. Sakura knew where she'd find both of her teammates. Sai would be reading or painting in his room. And Sasuke would be at her apartment resting from helping reconstruct buildings around the village.

She decided to get Sasuke first. Being alone with Sai always made her feel guilty. Like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. Even though it was clear she was with Sasuke. Sakura opened her apartment door and stared wistfully at her couch as she passed by. She hadn't even finished her shift at the hospital and she was practially sleeping on her feet. She reached the bedroom and leaned against the frame watching Sasuke's sleeping form.

She had a strong temptation to join him in bed and just sleep. But she knew it wasn't possible. "What?" Sasuke's black eyes stared at her through the mass of his tangled hair. He sat up in bed and stretched yawning. It always surprised Sakura how light a sleeper he was. No matter how tired he was. Her eyes were riveted on his muscles flexing and how his bare torso looked in the moonlight but then he stepped out of bed grabbing his shirt and shoes getting dressed.

"Another task from Lady Tsunade?" he sighed, Sakura nodded.

"Naruto and Hinata disappeared from the hospital, Tsunade wants us to find them and bring them back to her." Sasuke nodded, and walked past her out the door. But before he passed her stopped and gave her a light kiss. "I was hoping we could spend some time together for once, but that baka is always getting in the way." He said softly, Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him through the apartment.

"We have to pick up Sai and then we can split up." Sasuke stiffened and Sakura sighed. "Stop being so paranoid." She groaned.

"I'm not paranoid Sakura, they way he looks at you sometimes is just –"

"Look," Sakura said cutting him off, "we're looking for Naruto. Not having a fight about Sai!" She stormed away and Sasuke sighed following behind. Sai happened to be leaving just as they arrived and immediately followed Sakura and Sasuke. They stopped in the center of the village on a roof.

"Sasuke, take the left half. Sai take the right. I'll look through all the baka's hiding places. We'll meet at his apartment, with our luck he'll be there in the first place." After and hour they all were standing on Naruto's back porch, empty-handed.

"Last chance." Sai shrugged pulling open the door and stepping into the hallway. Sakura stopped by the bathroom door but it was empty. They followed the hallway into the living room but it looked as if it hadn't been used in weeks. The kitchen was empty too. Sakura sighed and turned to see Sai opening Naruto's fridge taking a soda. She smiled and shook her head.

"Really?" she asked.

"He won't miss it." Sai said shrugging

"We're still in the middle of something here, you can't relax yet." Sakura pointed out. Sai shrugged again and took a swig from the can.

"From my point of view, you should relax more." He leaned forward until his elbows were on the island counter across from Sakura. Sakura leaned forward too and smiled.

"Are you saying I'm uptight?" She asked

"Oh don't worry, I have plenty ideas to help you relax." He said winking playfully. Sakura laughed and swatted his shoulder. Someone cleared their throat and Sakura spun around to see Sasuke standing next to the fridge coming back from checking the last hallway.

"Their here." He growled.

"Lead the way." Sai said, Sasuke glared at him for a second then turned around and went back down the hallway. Sakura quickly followed and heard Sai behind her. They walked past what looked like an office and reached the last room in the apartment. The bedroom. The door was ajar and Naruto laid in the bed cuddling with Hinata.

Sakura sighed and walked over to his shaking his shoulder roughly. Naruto opened his eyes blearily and yawned. 'Sakura?"

"Yes, you baka! We've been looking _everywhere _for you two!" She hissed slapping his head.

"Ow!" he shouted and stood up rubbing his head. "What's your problem?"

"My _problem_ is you! My _problem_ is that you can't _behave _for once!" Sakura shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto said putting his hands up to signal surrender, glancing worriedly at Hinata but she stayed asleep. "Just don't wake Hinata okay? She wanted to come home."

"Hinata couldn't have woken up yet! With her injuries and the—"

"I brought her back." Naruto explained cutting her off.

"You…_what?" _

"You guys can argue about this later. All we need to do is bring him back to Lady Tsunade." Sasuke sighed.

"And Hinata, she needs to be in the hospital. The baby's due any day now!" Sakura protested.

"She wants to say here." Naruto argued. "And I'm not leaving her."

"Naruto." Sakura sighed.

"I'm not leaving her." Naruto said staring Sakura right in the eye. "And she's not leaving here." Sakura stared at him shocked. She knew Naruto could be stubborn. He wouldn't do anything any way but his, even if it almost killed him. Which happened on almost every mission. But Sakura needed to compromise on this. She couldn't go back to Tsunade without Naruto.

"Naruto; Sai or Sasuke can stay here. But you need to see Tsunade."

"Sakura I'm not leaving her. The last time I left her… No. I'm staying right here. Tell grandma Tsunade that she can come to me if it's that important." Sakura clenched her hands in frustration and tensed her jaw.

"Fine." She turned and stormed out. This wasn't going to end well.

_**Naruto POV**_

Naruto turned away from his teammates and listened to the sound of them retreating. He didn't care if even the Hokage wanted him to leave her side. He wouldn't. He made a promise and he wasn't about to go back on it. That was the ninja way.

He went out to the kitchen and prepared some food for when Hinata woke up. He watched the food sizzle in the frying pot and sighed, fingering the engagements in his pocket. She'd been through a lot, she needed him right now. When was the right time? "Naruto?" Hinata's weak voice called from the bedroom, then again "Naruto?" a little more frantic. Naruto rushed back to their bedroom hurrying to her side and engulfing her in his arms.

"It's okay, I'm here." He soothed her.

"I just thought…I thought…" Hinata sniffed.

"It's okay, I know. I won't leave you again Hinata." Naruto assured her. Hinata nodded then gasped in pain clutching the sheets.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, alarmed.

"It's…just… the baby" Hinata gasped.

"We should get you to the hospital." Naruto said worriedly.

"No!" Hinata protested, "I want to stay with you."

"We'll be together there too." Naruto argued

"But not like this." Sadness filled Naruto's heart and he grasped her hands desperately in his.

"Hinata…I… I want us to be together too. But not at your expense not—" There was a loud bang at the door and Naruto heard Tsundae's voice shouting from the other side. Naruto sighed and weariness overcame him. He just wanted to be with her. He really did, but she wasn't in any shape to be out of the hospital. He didn't know what he was thinking.

"I'll be right back." Naruto felt like every step away from Hinata was adding weight onto his sholders. He opened the door his heart filling with dread.

"Naruto! You baka! Who the in the _hell_ do you think you are? You _destroy_ my village, you disobey my rules, you take you pregnant fiancé out of the hospital? What were you thinking?"

"I – I…what?" Naruto stood shocked in the doorway. _Destroyed the village? I did all that? When? _

Tsundae pushed past Naruto and sat on the couch sighing. Naruto closed the door and leaned against it still in shock.

"Naruto? Who is it?" Hinata called from their bedroom.

"I've got it." Naruto replied hoarsely, his mind was far away. _If I did that to the village…then it was _me _who did that to Hinata? _Naruto shook with the realization, he sank to the ground resting his head in his hands and shaking with silent sobs.

"Naruto?" Tsunde called to him but he ignored her. _I'm a monster._ It vibrated around his head and made everything so much worse. He covered his ears and shook his head. _He hurt Hinata. It was him, he put her in all this pain. _"Naruto! Snap out of it! _NARUTO!" _

Naruto was only faintly aware of Tsunade shouting at him, but everything stopped for him. He wanted to run, he wanted to be alone. But he promised Hinata he wouldn't leave. That was the only thing holding him back. _Get a grip! _He shouted at himself, it was hard but he wiped his eyes and forced the tears to stop. He suppressed the onslaught of emotions and took deep breaths to steady himself.

He looked up to see Tsundae trying to turn a worried Hinata back into their bedroom. Hinata was too weak to resist but looked over her shoulder one last time and her soft violet eyes met with Naruto's tormented electric blue and widened. "Naruto!" she called to him but he turned away, disgusted with himself. What was he going to do?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last chapter, so I just want to say, thanks for reading. Felt like this story went by really quick and I'm sad to see it go...A Place to Call Home: Final Chapter**_

_Naruto POV_

"What's happened back there?" They were still in the living room, a pot of tea Naruto had set earlier for Hinata was on the coffee table and Lady Tsunade was gripping a cup but not drinking. Naruto was still sitting on the floor in front if the door.

"You mean when I lost it a few minutes ago or when I lost it those few weeks ago, destroying the village and almost killing Hinata in the process." Naruto said bitterly.

"Naruto… I wish I could help but we don't have much time," Tsunade say wearily, "Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, their sending Black Ops out, looking for you now. I warned you; you can leave if you want…"

Anger flowed through Naruto and he pushed himself to his feet, "You think I _wanted_ to lose it? I trained so _hard_ to become strong enough to defeat _any _enemy without the Nine Tails chakra. How do you think _I _feel? I _failed, _and because of that all of my family and friends lives were in danger!" Naruto was shouting but he didn't care, how _dare_ they try to do that to him again?

He spent his whole childhood isolated from everybody else. If he had to endure that again… no. He wouldn't stand for it. "Naruto, I'll do everything I can. But I don't know how to persuade them. I had to pull in all favors to get them to even allow you out of the village on missions. I don't know how more lenient they'll be." Tsunade replied, but she was hoping to stir up a reaction in Naruto.

_He said family just now, Hinata and the child, their family now. And I know he'll fight for them. If he does he'll be able too overpower __Homura and Koharu_ _and show them that he's a person. Not a monster. That he really _is _the next Hokage._

"No," Naruto growled, 'I won't let that happen. They can't do that to me. They _won't _do that to me. Not now, not ever." He stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

_**Hinata POV**_

"M'lady, where'd Naruto go?" Hinata leaned against the doorframe staring into the main room of the apartment.

"You shouldn't be on your feet Hinata," Tsunade moved as if to guide hr back to the bed but Hinata backed away. "H-he left? B-but he…he promised he wouldn't leave me! He promised! Hinata's voice rose to hysterics as the hormones kicked in and she covered her face sobbing her distress away.

"Hinata, calm down. You need to be calm, stressing out will only—"

"Gah!" Hinata gasped crumpling to the floor clutching her swollen stomach.

"Hinata!" Tsunade caught the girl and shook her gently but she was unconscious. The front door clicked open and Tsunade quickly closed the bedroom door. The Akatsuki were here, she'd thought they would have more time. "I have to her out of here." Tsunade breathed.

_**Naruto POV**_

"Homura! Koharu!" Naruto stormed into the office his eyes blazing and his decision set. "We need to talk."

"Jinjuriki, we were looking for you." Koharu looked up through his glasses.

"It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. You know that."

"Yes, of course. Your father had the same temper as you."

"Don't, _don't _talk about my father."

"Your father would have wanted—"

"You don't know! Don't talk to me like you know! I've worked so hard for this—"

"Your father, the Fourth Hokage, would have wanted for you to have this position, you finally old enough to receive your inheritance." Koharu cut Naruto off and finished his sentence.

"Fourth…wait what?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Your father was the Third Hokage, Naruto." Homura said gently, "Tsunade was just a temporary placement until you were ready. We had to see if you were fit to be Hokage, worthy of the title. And you believed you could do all on your own. Tsunade resigned this morning, so your office awaits Naruto."

"I…Wh-…Grandma Tsunade set me up." Naruto smiled, she'd gotten him all riled up for nothing.

"Go enjoy yourself for awhile Naruto, we can catch up later." Homura smiled. Naruto nodded smiling sheepishly and ran out of the office. He had to tell Hinata the good news. He ran down the stairs and passed the Hokag—his office when he heard a commotion. He stopped and walked back opening the door. Hinata laid on a cot that had been pulled out and Tsunade was trying to heal her.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran into the room taking her hand and smoothing her hair back.

"Naruto, you can't be here! Their coming!"

"It's okay Grandma Tsunade I talked to Homura and Koharu already, I know—"

"No, Naruto this isn't it! You really are being chased. The Akatsuki are here, you need to stop them before they get too far."

"'But…Hinata." Naruto murmured,

"This baby needs a father Naruto! He can't have one if your dead!" Tsundae said harshly. There was an explosion and Naruto looked out the window at the village. He could see them coming already.

"Naruto…" Hinata's weak voice pulled

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"I'm…ahh!" Hinata screamed and squeezed Naruto's hand, "Naruto! It hurts!"

"Hinata I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Naruto looked back up through the window, they were too close. He was running out of time.

"Hinata, I need you to push." Tsunade instructed.

"No I-AHHH!" Hinata sobbed into Naruto's chest and he stroked her hair reassuring her.

"One more Hinata!" Naruto glanced at Tsunade and she stared back. The other shinobi couldn't handle all the remaining Akatsuki by themselves for much longer. They were being pushed back.

"Hinata, please." Naruto begged her, Hinata gasped and gripped his hand preparing for the final push. Naruto's office was filled with his son's wails and Hinata's quiet sobs. He kissed her gently an looked into her eyes.

"Marry me, Hinata." He whispered and her eyes widened.

"I-I…" she stammered, blushing.

"Say yes." He murmured smiling, she nodded and hugged him tightly, he lifted her up and Tsunade handed their son over to Hinata.

"Let's go." Naruto said, rushing out of the office. He led them deeper into the building, kicking open a door and setting Hinata on a bed. "Watch her for me." Naruto said to Tsunade. He kissed Hinata and his son on the head and headed for the door.

"Naruto!" He turned back to face his fiancé and smiled.

"I'll be back, I promise." He shut the door and ran for the roof, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" two Naruto imitations joined him running up the stairs.

_For all the times they said I wouldn't make it._

"Long time no see boss." One said grimly.

_For all the times I was alone, crying._

"Let's finish this." Naruto opened the roof door and ran to the edge.

_For all those people who called me a liar._

"Kuubyi! Come out to playyy." Someone cooed from a nearby roof.

"It's just me this time." Naruto growled. "Rasengan Shuriken!"

_This is the end._


End file.
